the_otherworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Roboknights
Roboknights are man-made machines made for fighting each other. They come in many forms according to how the builder wants them. All of them wear armor customized by their creator. Roboknights have weapons for arms which they will use to try and defeat their opponents. There are many kinds of weapons such as swords, hammers, and arrows. Some robots have one projectile and one melee weapon, though they can also have two of the same type of weapon. Roboknights are remote-controlled meaning they do nothing unless someone is there with their controller. People have the option to build their own Roboknights or if they are not so good with building they can have someone build it for them. Roboknights are often expensive, needing parts to be built, then repairs and upgrades as they go on fighting other bots. Roboknights can be fought one-on-one against someone in the street though there are options to make Robofighting a living. Countries that participate in Robofighting hold championships where two people fight their bots in front of an audience. The bots fight until one of them can't fight anymore and the winner gains money as a reward as well as the ability to move on in the championship. Robofighting championships can happen within a country or it can get bigger and be between different countries to see which one comes out on top. Robo Island, which is off the coast of Cirues, is considered the most dedicated area to Robofighting as the country just revolves around it, making it part of their culture and many making it their life. Notable Robofighters Buzzy Buzzy is a popular Roboknight that was created in Djornt. His signature weapons are his buzzsaw hands. He has currently won 6 championships. Buzzy has competed in 17 robofighting championships and has only lost 10 and quit 1 due to technical difficulties, Buzzy focuses on offense rather then defense and has almost no armor except for torso armor. The Cannon The Cannon is a Roboknight famous for its huge, spiked armor and also the huge cannon that makes up its forearm. Its other arm has a cutlass it uses to attack at close range while the cannon fires cannonballs at its opponents. It has a disadvantage in being slow moving but makes up for it in strength and defense. The Cannon has won 11 championships and lost 15. Diyo Diyo is a roboknight that was formerly famous, but is now infamous due to nearly destroying Buzzy for good. Diyo is a strange armless roboknight that uses yo-yos attached to it to attack other roboknights (the elements on the yo-yos are cosmetic) The yo-yo strings are stronger then average, but not extremely strong, therefore Diyo has a slight disadvantage against roboknights with sharp weapons. During a roboknight tournament, Diyo fought against Buzzy, Diyo, of course, had a disadvantage, and Buzzy was going to win, but suddenly when Buzzy was in the middle of a attack, A circuit inside of Diyo exploded, snapping the string of Diyo's last yo-yo, sending the yo-yo flying, the yo-yo ending up cutting through Buzzy's head and Buzzy was on fire in seconds, Buzzy was destroyed and Diyo had won the championships, but Buzzy didn't battle for a few months until he was rebuilt. Diyo has won 12 championships and lost 18. Category:Sport Category:Robot